The Forgotten Brother
by KidSakura
Summary: The sun sets in Santa Carla. The world is clouded in darkness. Two brothers of different worlds. Only one will see the light.   Has plot twist at end...


The Forgotten Brother

Disclaimer: Do not own Lost Boys.

Summary: The sun sets in Santa Carla. Two brothers clouded in darkness. A world apart. The darkness rise. A brother forgotten but not forgotten. The sun sets in Santa Carla.

Rated: T for some language and dark themes

The last rays of sun echoes thru the city of Santa Carla. Bodies of the undead stir from their internal slumber.

The sun sets, the moon rises, Santa Carla wakes. The vampires start their hunt. Unsuspected prey linger in the chilly night air.

But one man stands amongst the dead. An unspoken hero that protects the innocent by night. The one who no one suspects to be anything more than a poor bastard who lives in a trailer reading old comic books and watching cartoons.

But this man is something more. His burning hatred for the undead known as vampires, fuels his ambition to rid the world of them once in for all.

But a thought lingers in the back of his mind about the brother who was lost to the shadows. The brother that he swore if he was turned, he would kill. The brother that he could not bear to kill.

Old memories haunt his waking mind. Of an old comic book store and two young brother joking with each other. Of two boys not even old enough to be on their own. Two boys stacking books and dealing with customers. One with long blond hair, the other with short black hair.

Tears fill his eyes. His head swimming with unwanted emotions. The quite lingers on around him, but all he hears is voices from the past he wants to forget.

An evil laughter fills his senses and he looks up. In the shadow stands a figure, dressed in old worn down jeans and an old pair of sunglasses. A haunting smile on his face.

'Brother,' the figure moves closer to the man he calls brother.

"Leave me alone!" but with no avail the figure lingers, watching his brother with a bemused expression.

'But brothers are meant to be together,' the air around them becomes cold, like the heart of the brother he once knew.

"I said leave me alone!" he grips the stake that he forgot he had. With all his strength, he gets up to his feet. Facing his brother with a look of utter sadness.

'You can't kill me. You didn't kill me then, and you won't kill me now,' with his inhuman strength he lunges forward and knocks his brother to the ground.

The chilling wind is unnaturally cold as the brothers struggle into the night, the moon their only witness.

The moon weeps as the stake is grabbed and a dreadful scream fills the night. The quiet sobs of a brother who's heart is filled with sorrow and grief, sobbing gently into the chest of his now dead brother. Blood flows form the open wound and he is covered in it. The moon covers itself with clouds, not wanting to bear witness anymore.

Come morning no one will know of the carnage that took place. Of the brother who lost his only friend, his only family. Their life will go on, taking comfort from the sun above. But not him. Not the man who gave up everything. His life will remain in shadow. Just like it always has.

No one will remember the brother that he lost. No one will care. The only thing they will ever know was that he was dead. And that was the way he wanted it to stay.

As the brother leaves the cemetery, a beam of light shines down on him. It fills warm on his skin but it does not help the cold inside his heart. The beam of light leaves, and then he knows that he'll never be able to feel true warmth ever again. But as he looks back to the grave of his brother, in the distance he sees a young boy, with chocolate brown eyes, smiling at him. A smile that reassures him that everything will be OK. He smiles back and the young boy salutes him before turns in leaves to begin his finally slumber known as death.

And as the figure vanishes into the evening wind, the last of the Frog Brothers whispers his finally goodbyes "Goodbye Edgar," Alan turns and leaves.

A/N: So, what did you all think? I haven't really written many angst stories before so I hope I did a good job. Well hope you all enjoyed reading this and please R&R! And thank you to all who reviewed my first story! I very much appreciate it :D


End file.
